Funds are requested to help renovate the animal unit in Osborne Memorial Laboratory, the primary animal unit serving the needs of more than 55 members of the Faculty of Arts and Sciences. The renovation is essential to bring the unit up to standard with other units at the University and thereby qualify Yale for campus- wide accreditation by the American Association for Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care. The renovation will entail major improvements in heating, ventilating and air conditioning systems, resurfacing of walls, floors and ceilings, modernization of plumbing and electrical services, installation of a new service elevator and a waste disposal system, replacement of washing center equipment, installation of automated watering systems, and improved security arrangements.